Characters to Make
List of characters that creator Philanahembree will be adding to this wiki at another date Spartacus (TV series) # [[Porolia|'Porolia']]: Greek / [[Toecidon|'Toecidon']]: Greek / [[Deledia|'Deledia']]: Greek / [[Pacellia|'Pacellia']]: Greek / [[Ixios|'Ixios']]: Greek # [[Phodeinicus|'Phodeinicus']]: Greek / [[Idonia|'Idonia']]: Greek / [[Pholus|'Pholus']]: Greek / [[Oenothia|'Oenothia']]: Greek # [[Phigalia|'Phigalia']]: Greek / [[Depeius|'Depeius']]: Greek / [[Zimneirus|'Zimneirus']]: Greek / [[Ointos|'Ointos']]: Greek / [[Triphodorus|'Triphodorus']]: Greek # [[Idrocius|'Idrocius']]: Greek / [[Phthius|'Phthius']]: Greek / [[Poecilus|'Poecilus']]: Greek / [[Thocinia|'Thocinia']]: Greek / [[Messene|'Messene']]: Greek # [[Iona|'Iona']]: Greek / [[Chloronius|'Chloronius']]: Greek / [[Xarhakos|'Xarhakos']]: Greek Gladiator / [[Vroxianus|'Vroxianus']]: Greek Gladiator # [[Moclotius|'Moclotius']]: Greek Gladiator / [[Imcleia|'Imcleia']]: Greek / [[Deiphobon|'Deiphobon']]: Greek # # [[Maiphia|'Maiphia']]: Dacian / [[Nactoronus|'Nactoronus']]: Dacian / [[Itomona|'Itomona']]: Dacian / [[Rontanada|'Rontanada']]: Dacian # [[Donetia|'Donetia']]: Dacian / [[Lotomia|'Lotomia']]: Dacian / [[Sebbia|'Sebbia']]: Dacian / [[Accamia|'Accamia']]: Dacian # # [[Kroiscus|'Kroiscus']]: Gallic / [[Doirudix|'Doirudix']]: Gallic / [[Dullia|'Dullia']]: Gallic / [[Ballarix|'Ballarix']]: Gallic / [[Ginonia|'Ginonia']]: Gallic # # [[Geiranta|'Geiranta']]: Germanic / [[Anaxa|'Anaxa']]: Germanic / [[Linonetus|'Linonetus']]: Germanic / [[Aixius|'Aixius']]: Germanic # # [[Oniscus|'Oniscus']]: Numidian / [[Zimcha|'Zimcha']]: Numidian / [[Masanabus|'Masanabus']]: Numidian / [[Otondus|'Otondus']]: Numidian # [[Odonoma|'Odonoma']]: Numidian # # [[Adtepe|'Adtepe']]: Egyptian / [[Memfia|'Memfia']]: Egyptian / [[Pizaerus|'Pizaerus']]: Egyptian / [[Hapsamsa|'Hapsamsa']]: Egyptian # [[Arbcana|'Arbcana']]: Egyptian # # [[Paramana|'Paramana']]: Hispanic / [[Hyrantha|'Hyrantha']]: Hispanic / [[Papharia|'Papharia']]: Hispanic / [[Nautonus|'Nautonus']]: Hispanic # [[Conatacus|'Conatacus']]: Hispanic / [[Ecphantina|'Ecphantina']]: Hispanic # # [[Lytimia|'Lytimia']]: Thracian / [[Boaritus|'Boaritus']]: Thracian / [[Cerinnus|'Cerinnus']]: Thracian / [[Brixdorus|'Brixdorus']]: Thracian # [[Amartirus|'Amartirus']]: Thracian / [[Trappos|'Trappos']]: Thracian / [[Isgius|'Isgius']]: Thracian / [[Dorriclus|'Dorriclus']]: Thracian # [[Zaggos|'Zaggos']]: Thracian / [[Marotatus|'Marotatus']]: Thracian / [[Corcontus|'Corcontus']]: Thracian / [[Ychria|'Ychria']]: Thracian # [[Damphotius|'Damphotius']]: Thracian / [[Omostius|'Omostius':]] Thracian / [[Bebryx|'Bebryx']]: Thracian / [[Lacitnia|'Lacitnia']]: Thracian # [[Abria|'Abria']]: Thracian / [[Galobus|'Galobus']]: Thracian / [[Doethos|'Doethos']]: Thracian Gladiator # # [[Maraga|'Maraga']]: Sardinian / [[Olonorus|'Olonorus']]: Sardinian / [[Idanana|'Idanana']]: Sardinian / [[Masonius|'Masonius']]: Sardinian # [[Ibanatha|'Ibanatha']]: Sardinian / [[Vinnatha|'Vinnatha']]: Sardinian / [[Arvamalus|'Arvamalus']]: Sardinian / [[Tihna|'Tihna']]: Sardinian # [[Ogmios|'Ogmios']]: Sardinian # # [[Aparctia|'Aparctia']]: Celtic / [[Conossia|'Conossia']]: Celtic / [[Artharica|'Artharica']]: Celtic # # [[Caidarcus|'Caidarcus']]: Scythian # [[Jontus|'Jontus']]: Judean / [[Saania|'Saania']]: Judean # [[Parrhasia|'Parrhasia']]: Phrygian # [[Naqimenon|'Naqimenon']]: Cilician # [[Dasephorus|'Dasephorus']]: Illyrian # [[Rhobia|'Rhobia']]: Nubian # [[Masemdus|'Masemdus']]: Phoenician # # [[Tiamta|'Tiamta']]: Assyrian / [[Heimara|'Heimara']]: Assyrian / [[Naqatna|'Naqatna']]: Assyrian # # [[Nettus|'Nettus']]: Sicilian / [[Pyralacus|'Pyralacus']]: Sicilian / [[Thoigeus|'Thoigeus']]: Sicilian / [[Edinatus|'Edinatus']]: Sicilian # [[Tinorea|'Tinorea']]: Sicilian / [[Cleophole|'Cleophole']]: Sicilian / [[Possidia|'Possidia']]: Sicilian # [[Barrotius|'Barrotius']]: Sicilian Gladiator # # [[Tharaetes|'Tharaetes']]: Hispanic / [[Mabira|'Mabira']]: Hispanic / [[Maphiana|'Maphiana']]: Hispanic / [[Asaulius|'Asaulius']]: Hispanic # [[Yarina|'Yarina']]: Hispanic / [[Pallantia|'Pallantia']]: Hispanic # [[Damanta|'Damanta']]: Hispanic Romans # [[Sextus Mascius|'Sextus Mascius']]: Senator and supporter of Crassus # [[Marcus Linavius|'Marcus Linavius']]: Soldier of Marcus Crassus # [[Gaius Pacalius|'Gaius Pacalius']]: Soldier of Marcus Crassus Hannibal (TV series) * [[Barricar|'Barricar']]: Carthaginian / [[Abdaloco|'Abdaloco']]: Carthaginian / [[Abdaloncar|'Abdaloncar']]: Carthaginian * [[Admago|'Admago']]: Carthaginian / [[Agbalo|'Agbalo']]: Carthaginian / [[Agrago|'Agrago']]: Carthaginian * [[Ahimibar|'Ahimibar']]: Carthaginian / [[Arabo|'Arabo']]: Carthaginian / * Arunobrul * Asdobrul * Asdrubale * Atepomus * Axtomarus * Baalco * Baketamon * Balhago * [[Barhal|'Barhal']]: Carthaginian / [[Darano|'Darano']]: Carthaginian * Battaros * Blantinos * Bodastobrul * Boodo * Brago * Cabaros * Catho * Coriunus * Dasabrul * Dascylus * Domibar * Drogo * Emunubrul * Fierelus * Fuano * Garbro * Gisgon * Grivicus * Hagborca * Hamanar * Hannon * Hannumet * Hasdran * Hasobrul * Hilarocar * Hisgarbar * Horadefa * Hylago * Hyrum * Jado * Kalminus * Kandaular * Karza * Madrubrul * Manto * Marritunos * Mastabrul * Mathocar * Milariom * Mogar * Morxinur * [[Odocco|'Odocco']]: Numidian / [[Adbos|'Adbos']]: Numidian / [[Ahirom|'Ahirom']]: Numidian * Onicar * Osanolcar * Racosius * Roclodus * Saabrul * Sanubrul * Sasbrus * Savscos * Scabricar * Srysicus * Suniaton * Taligus * Tammoz * Tarhaqo * Tarmo * Tehennet * Thabo * Trutus * Tyndo * Vandicar * Viatorus * Zannobrul * Zaruros Category:Spartacus (TV series) Category:Fighter Category:Blacksmith